Juego del Destino
by Rinoa strawberry
Summary: mezcla Final fantasy 8 con harry Potter, la protagonista es hija de Squall, se llama Rinoa.
1. Prologo

Prologo  
  
La historia comienza hace 17 años, cuando Squall Leonhart tenia 18 años. Era, y sigue siendo, Seed, una agrupación que lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra los magos oscuros. Por aquél entonces Squall vivía enamorado de una joven llamada Rinoa Heartilly, ella también era una seed. En una lucha contra los discípulos de Voldemort Rinoa falleció, lo cual fue un trauma para Squall, que volvió a convertirse en un "Lobo solitario". Tres años después conoció a una joven, muy amable y de aspecto parecido al de Rinoa, su nombre era Julia Dumbledore. Desde que se conocieron hubo química entre ellos y unos meses después se casaron. Al poco tuvieron una niña, que era asombrosamente igual que Rinoa Heartilly. Por lo que la llamaron Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa creció acostumbrándose poco a poco que su padre tuviera que irse muy a menudo a combatir a los magos oscuros, a ella solo le importaba que volviera sano y salvo y por eso siempre hacía una promesa con su padre, éste prometía regresar vivo. Pero Rinoa nunca se sentía sola, tenia a su madre y tenia a una muy buena amiga llamada Selphie. Siempre que el tiempo lo permitía se sentaba en las rodillas de su padre a escucharle hablar de Rinoa Heartilly. Su padre le contaba que tenía mucho valor y no se rendía nunca, y le decía que intentara ser como ella. Que Squall le hablara a Rinoa de su ex-novia le molestaba poco a Jeanne, que siempre había sido muy comprensiva y sentía el dolor de Squall.  
  
Cuando Rinoa alcanzó los 11 años se había convertido en una muchacha idéntica a Rinoa Heartilly, no solo en apariencia, cualquiera diría que era ella misma en pequeño. A esa edad su padre la llamó muy serio, su expresión no solo mostraba seriedad, también preocupación. - Rinoa, ya eres muy mayor, y entenderás que... - papá ¿te vuelves a ir a una misión? - Esto es mas serio, quizás no vuelva - Rinoa se estremeció, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre falleciera  
  
- ¿qué quieres decir? - preguntó Rinoa - Tengo que ir a una guerra en contra de los discípulos de Voldemort - Squall bajó la cabeza, en cambio en los ojos de Rinoa apareció una lágrima - Toma - Squall extendió la mano mostrando un anillo en una cadena de plata - Era de Rinoa Heartilly, me gustaría que lo tuvieras. Es muy valioso para mí. Y como las demás veces hicieron una promesa - Papá prométeme que volverás vivo - suplicó a su padre mientras se abrazaba a él llorando - Te lo prometo Squall abrió la puerta, pronto vino Julia corriendo y éste le explicó en susurros lo que pasaba. Jeanne besó a su marido llorando y Squall salió por la puerta. Rinoa se levantó del sillón con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y se corrió llorando a la puerta - ¡Papá! ¡Te esperaré, Te lo prometo! ¡Prométeme que me encontrarás! - Gritó llorando.  
  
A Squall le dio una punzada en el corazón. Ya había hecho esa promesa antes, hace 18 años a Rinoa Heartilly. Squall se volvió - ¡te lo prometo! - gritó. Y poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el horizonte 


	2. Capitulo 1, viaje al pasado, el expreso ...

Capítulo 1. Viaje al Pasado: El expreso de Hogwarts  
  
Un poco después Rinoa, como cavía esperar, recivió una carta para entrar en el colegio Howgarts. Uno de sus sueños era estudiar allí, ya que su abuelo era el director. Rinoa no era la única que había recibido ansiosamente la carta. En 5 minutos ya estaban llamando a la puerta, Selphie entró rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara. - ¡Me han solicitado para Hogwarts! - La niña gritaba eufóricamente mientras empezaba a dar alocados saltos por toda la habitación. - Mañana podríamos ir a comprar el material ¿vale? - Preguntó algo mas calmada - claro - respondió Rinoa - Nos lleva tu padre ¿no? La expresión de Selphie cambió muchísimo. Su sonrisa se volvió preocupación y el brillo de sus ojos en lágrimas - mi padre se marchó hace poco a la guerra - bajó la cabeza. Rinoa al oir esas palabras se acordó de su padre e instintivamente agarró el anillo que colgaba de su cadena, tampoco pudo impedir echarse a llorar - Mi padre también se ha marchado - Selphie, al darse cuenta de la tristeza que suponía para Rinoa, volvió a su actitud despreocupada - Seguro que acaban con todos esos magos ocuros ya lo verás! - animó a Rinoa mientras pegaba al aire - Tienes razón - dijo no muy convencida Al día siguiente fueron a el callejón Diagon a comprar todo el material  
  
? Nota de la autora: esa parte no la escribo por que seria un rollazo  
  
Rinoa no pegó ojo la noche anterior a la salida. Estaba tan preocupada... se levantó de la cama con los ojos llorosos. Se preparó y, junto a su madre, se marchó. Una vez en la estación se encontro con Selphie. Ambas atravesaron el muro y entraron en el andén 9 y 3\4.  
  
Se sentaron juntas en el tren, estuvieron conversando hasta que apareció una niña de su edad, con el pelo enmarañado.  
  
- ¿no habreís visto un sapo verdad? - Preguntó la niña  
  
- La vedad es que no - dijo Rinoa  
  
La chica del pelo enmarañado hizo un gesto de cansancio y se fue a buscar el sapo. El viaje fue muy tranquilo hasta que empezó a correr el rumor de que Harry Potter se encontraba en el tren. Rinoa, como no, había oído hablar de él, como sobrevivió a Voldemort... Su abuelo le solia contar historia de un tal James Potter, su mujer Lily y su hijo Harry. Su abuelo nunca mencionó que fuera de su edad. Rinoa era muy curiosa, y Selphie no era para menos. Así que decidieron hacer una visita por el tren a ver si los rumores eran ciertos. De vagón en vagón llegaron donde estaba la chica del pelo enmarañado. Estaba hablando con un pelirrojo y con Harry Potter. Se quedaron escuchando un rato. Averiguaron los nombres y apellidos de la chica y el pelirrojo: Se llamaban Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.  
  
Pero no intervinieron en la conversación, aunque ganas no le faltaron a selphie. Siguieron su camino por los vagones. Hasta encontrar a una joven de mas o menos su misma edad, rubia, de aspecto amable. Selphie, que era muy extrovertida y no le era difícil hablar con la gente, se acercó a ella  
  
- Holaaa!!!!!!!!! Yo me llamo Selphie, y ella es Rinoa - dijo mientras señalaba a Rinoa, que saludaba (Con una gran gota de sudor) La joven rió. - Me llamo Clea, encantada - se presentó - ¿Esta es vuestra primera vez en Howarts? - Si - asintieron a duo mientras se sentaban en el vagón de Clea. - El mio También - Dijo sonriente. Pasaron hablando mucho tiempo, Selphie, que era una bocazas, Le dijo los orígenes de Rinoa. - ¿Asi que eres la nieta de Dumbledore? - dijo con los ojos como platos - asi es - dijo tímidamente Rinoa. Pero Clea no era ninguna ambiciosa que pensaba sacarle partido al linaje de Rinoa. Todo lo contrario, ella queria hacer amigos, y le importaba muy poco si su abuelo era el director de la mejor escuela de magia del mundo. - Jo, que guay - Dijo clea mientras apoyaba la espalda en el sillón y se ponia las manos en la cabeza - Mis padres y de demás familiares han muerto - añadió mientras una lágrima rebelde caía por su mejilla - Lo siento... - dijo Rinoa mientras bajaba la cabeza - no pasa nada -sonrió Clea mientras con una mano apartaba la lágrima - Fue hace mucho, ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de ellos - Dijo intentando ocultar la tristeza que la invadía Selphie, que aunque pareciera mentira tenía mucha mano izquierda, intentó cambiar de tema - Oye Clea, ¿ha pasado por aquí una chica con el pelo enmarañado? - Clea se asombró por la tonta pregunta, que, por muy tonta que fuera había cortado ese silencio tan incómodo - Si, paso preguntado por un sapo ¿por qué lo dices? - Respondió Clea Rinoa se adelantó a Selphie diciendo - La vimos hablando con Harry Potter y con otro chico que se llamaba.... - Rinoa frunció el ceño intentando recordar el nombre del joven - Weasley! Ron Weasley! - Gritó al dar con el nombre del chico - Harry está en el tren!?!?!?! - Clea se animó mucho. Ella, también había oído hablar del muchacho - Y tiene nuestra edad - añadió Rinoa algo menos ilusionada que Clea. - Fijaos que tarde es!!!! - gritó Selphie mientras señalaba uno de los grandes relojes que poseía el tren. - Es verdad, deberíamos cambiarnos - añadió Rinoa Un poco después el tren frenó en seco y los estudiantes fueron bajando entre empujones y comentarios. 


	3. Capitulo 2, viaje al pasado, el sombrero...

Capítulo 2. Viaje al Pasado: El sombrero seleccionador  
  
Una vez que todos los estudiantes de primer curso entraron en el castillo la Srta. McGonagall hizo un gesto e invitó a los alumnos a entrar al gran comedor, poco a poco la gran multitud de chicos y chicas fue entrando hasta que la Srta. Mcgonagall los paró. El gran comedor estaba lleno de gente, alumnos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, y profesores. Los alumnos estaban sentados en largas mesas que, para asombro de Selphie, estaban vacías. Al final de la gran sala había una mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores entre ellos Albus Dumbledore. - Cuando yo os llame os acercaréis aquí y os sentaréis - Dijo Minerva mientras la vista de todos los nuevos alumnos se desviaba hacia una pequeña banqueta con un viejo y polvoriento sombrero (el cual cantó una canción para asombro de muchos estudiantes hijos de Muggles) . Minerva se aclaró la garganta y gritó el primer nombre de una gran lista - Amelia Stenvert! - Una niña de pelo claro y ojos oscuros salió de entre la multitud de alumnos y se sentó, Minerva le puso el viejo sombrero, el cual empezó a murmurar cosas - Buen corazón, bastante leal... Hufflepuf!!!! - La mesa de Hufflepuf estalló en un alboroto mientras la niña se iba a sentar. Minerva fue llamando a varios chicos y chicas mas, pronto fue el turno de Hermione Granger - Gryffindor - Gritó el sombrero mientras la niña se dirigia orgullosa a su mesa. También le tocó al pobre chico pelirrojo pasar por el sombrero, que instintivamente ya supo donde colocarle. Mientras la mesa Gryffindor celebraba al nuevo miembro Minerva gritó el siguiente nombre - Harry Potter! - Hubo un silencio general, alumnos de todas las casas miraron a Harry que subía tímidamente las escaleras. El sombreo titubeó sobre donde ponerle, si en Gryffindor o en Slytherin - En Slytherin no eh? Pues entonces mejor que sea Gryffindor!! - Gritó el sombrero después de mucho pensar La mesa de Gryffindor sufrió un gran alboroto que fue silenciado por Minerva. - Draco Malfoy! - Fue el siguiente nombre que pronunció. Un niño rubio, de aspecto arrogante subió lentamente las escaleras, y sin que el sombrero hubiese rozado su cabeza gritó - Slytherin!! - El muchacho puso cara de orgullo y satisfacción y entre gritos por parte de la mesa de Slythein se fue a sentar. - Selphie Dinch!! - Gritó Minerva. Selphie subió lentamente los peldaños, estaba nerviosa. Se sentó en el taburete e intentó respirar hondo - Coño!!!!! - gritó el sombrero, mientras todos los presentes miraban - Esta niña tiene la cabeza peor que los gemelos Weasley!! - Los de Gryffindor miraron a los dos chicos que parecian muy orgullosos de lo que había dicho el sombrero - Tu también te vas a... Gryffindor - Selphie se fue muy contenta a su mesa - Clea Everlasting!! - La chica agitó su melena mientras se sentaba - Uff! - Suspiró el sombrero, Clea se empezó a asustar - Has sufrido mucho en tu infancia - Clea estaba inquieta - Pero has superado todas esas pruebas con mucho valor, te mereces estar en... Gryffindor - Selphie aplaudió con fuerza mientras Clea se sentaba cerca de ella. Minerva tragó saliva, y antes de pronunciar el siguiente nombre se volvió y miró a Dumbledore el cual sonrió - Rinoa Leonhart - Rinoa saludó con la mirada a su abuelo mientras lentamente se sentaba en el taburete, Minerva le puso el sombrero - Jejejejeje - rió el sombrero dejando a muchos alumnos atónitos - Esta claro que vas para.. Gryffindor!!! - Gritó y los estudiantes de Gryffindor aplaudieron con ganas, especialmente Selphie y Clea. Rinoa acudió con sus amigas a la gran mesa - Que bien! Estamos las tres juntas! - Grita Selphie haciendo un hueco para que Rinoa se siente. - Si - Sonrió Clea  
  
- Jejejeje Selphie, siempre llamando la atención - Rió Rinoa - Tendré que conocer a esos gemelos Weasley! - Bromeó Selphie Albus se puso en pié y dijo unas palabras de bienvenida a los recién llegados alumnos, cuando acabó su pequeño discurso conjuró un banquete que, ni la misma Selphie, se lo había esperado. - Tgengeis fge pgrogar egte puge de gagatas y egte gago egtan de guerte - Decia Selphie mientras comia a dos carrillos * traducción: Tenéis que probar este puré de patatas y este pavo, están de muerte Después de la gran comilona se fueron a dormir, esperando el que iba a ser su primer dia en el colego de Hogwarts 


	4. Capítulo 3, 5º curso

Capítulo 3. Quinto Curso  
  
Había una tormenta terrible en Hogwarts, Seguramente era la pero que había visto el colegio desde hacía bastantes años. El cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor estaba vacío, a ecepción de Rinoa. Estaba apoyada en el umbral de la ventana, tenía el libro de encantamientos en una mano y la pluma en la otra, pero no estaba escribiendo nada, tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte como esperando algo. De repente entró en sí. Estaba helada y necesitaba un buen fuego. Recogió sus cosas Y bajó a la sala común. La sala común estaba más llena de gente que de costumbre, Y era normal, ya que el castillo no poseía estufas ni calefacción. Rinoa buscó un hueco para sentarse entre la multitud de alumnos que se cobijaban del frio. Una vez lo encontró se sentó en la esquina de uno de los cómodos sillones que habían allí y se puso a leer. Tan solo había avanzado unas páginas cuando una voz, recién llegada a la sala común la interrumpió - ¡Que frio que hace ahí afuera! Y encima no hay quien encuentre a Selphie! - Clea se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón - ¿qué lees? - Historia de Hogwarts - Respondió rinoa apartando la vista del libro - ¿selphie no estaba contigo? - Si, lo estaba - Dijo la joven mientras se abrazaba intentando darse calor - pero hace rato que la perdí de vista - Seguro que vuelve sana y salva - bromeó Rinoa - Yo no estaría tan segura, Al parecer los Gemelos Weasley también han desaparecido - Añadió Clea, la cual empezaba a entar en calor - Oye! Esos que se acercan no son Harry, Ron y Hermione - Comentó mientras los tres se acercaban a ellas - Perdonad - dijo Ron interrumpiendo a las dos chicas - ¿Vosotras vasis siempre con una niña de pelo castaño, muy extrovertida...?  
  
- Muy entusiasta... - Continuó Rinoa  
  
- Muy enérgica... - Siguió Clea - Y Bastante loca? - Dijeron a Duo dejando al chico algo asustado - si... esa - contestó aún asustado mientras detrás de él Harry y Hermione se reian - No sabemos donde está - Dijo Rinoa - ¿Para qué la buscas? - preguntó Clea - Es que supongo que Fred y George estarán con ella - Dice el pelirrojo algo extrañado por la pregunta - Nosotras íbamos a salir a buscarla ahora - dice Rinoa  
  
- ey ey ey!!! Yo no vuelvo a salir, que estoy helada - se quejó clea - Podemos ir contigo? - dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo - claro! - contestó Rinoa El grupo se marchó de la cálida sala y empezó a bajar las extravagantes escaleras. Llegaron a las escaleras principales, que normalmente estaban llenas de gente pero casi todos los alumnos se habian refugiado del frio en las salas comunes. Abrieron la puerta para salir a los terrenos, rinoa, que fue la primera en salir se chocó con alguien - lo siento mucho... - Rinoa miró al joven con el que se había golpeado. Tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules - Malfoy!!! - gritaron Ron, Harry y Hermione  
  
- Mira tu por donde, los "héroes" de Hogwarts - Malfoy levantó la cabeza con orgullo, su expresión cambió cuando decidió mirar contra quien se había golpeado - ¿Qué hace una princesa como tú con unos pardillos como esos? - Rinoa no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó - Al menos dime tu nombre  
  
- Se Llama Rinoa y.... - Dijo Harry enfadado  
  
- Hombre potter has dicho algo útil en tu vida - cambió el tono de arrogancia por uno de amabilidad - Si te cansas de esos idiotas búscame Draco le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la sala común de Slytherin. Rinoa seguia muda - que desagradable que es Malfoy - dijo Hermione - pero me da que tu le has gustado  
  
- Si, el no suele decir esas cosas y menos a gente que valla con nosotros - dijo harry - Rinoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! - Los tres se volvieron, alguien gritaba mientras bajaba la escalera  
  
- al fin la encontré - dijo Clea algo mosqueadilla, selphie bajó los escalones de dos en dos y cuando llegó al suelo pegó un bote y se agarro al cuello de Rinoa  
  
- he estado con los gemelos Weasley - levantó la cabeza y vio que Rinoa estaba todavoa sonrojada por lo que Draco había dicho -estas roja, ¿que te pasa? Diciendo eso solo consiguió que Rinoa se pusiera aún mas colorada - Ah Ron!, tus hermanos están en la sala de lectura - Muchas gracias - dijo el joven y sequido de Harry y Hermione Las tres chicas decidieron que también iba siendo hora de volver a las habitaciones. Rinoa se tumbó en su cama pensativa (eso era algo en lo que había salido a su padre) No conocia a Draco, solo había oido hablar de él, casi siempre cosas malas como que era un creido, un déspota y cosas por el estilo, pero realmene no sabía nada de él. Tras pensarlo mucho se quedó dormida 


	5. capítulo 4, la clase de vuelo

Capítulo 4. La Clase de Vuelo  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron en la oscura habitación. Selphie se levantó de un salto y se asomó a la ventana - parece que la tormenta ha amainado - pensó, se dio la vuelta esperando que alguna de las otras chicas despertara, no hubo suerte, bajo silenciosamente a la sala común, también estaba vacía - valla aburrimiento - pensó - a ver que nos toca a primera hora - se hacercó al corcho -Vuelo - aunque pareciera emntira en una chica tan activa Selphie odiaba esa clase, nunca se le había dado bian aunque sus padres sabian pilotar perfectamente. Recordó el "pequeño" percance que tuvo el primer año con una ventana. La profesora Hooch, que sabia el problema que Selphie tiene con la escoba, la excusa siempre de la clase por varias razones: evitarle a Selphie un mal trago, evitar tener que llevar a uno o mas alumnos a la enfermería y proteger las istalaciones del colegio. Pero Selphie sabia que este año la profesora no podia dejarla sin dar clase, este año Vuelo es casi obligatoria de aprobar, suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de cómodos sillones de la sala común. De repente se oyeron pasos, Clea bajaba las escaleras con cara de sueño - Buenos dias - bostezó mientras se sentaba cerca de Selphie  
  
- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? - preguntó Selphie ya que Clea se solia despertar mucho mas tarde - Te oí y decidí bajar - Volvió a bostezar - ¿qué hay a primera hora? - Selphie bajó la cabeza  
  
- Vuelo - mustió  
  
- Oh! Vaya! - Clea intentó parecer natural - ¿por que odias tanto esa clase? Es la mas divertida que hay Selphie suspiró - sabes que no se volar  
  
- Pero eso no es problema, acabarás aprendiendo - dijo Clea como si solucionase el problema  
  
- Claro! Como tu no te estampaste contra la ventana....! - Selphie se enfadó al recordarlo La Escoba se le había descontrolado y acabó chocando con una ventana, tres alumnos de Gryffindor y 1 de Hufflepuff tuvieron que ser llevados a la enfemería. Selphie se rompió un brazo y tres costillas, tubo que pasar mas de un mes en la enfermería. Clea se calló, Selphie no solía enfadarse. Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que se oyó un bostezo acompañado de pasos que bajaban las escaleras - Buenos dias - Rinoa se acercó a donde estaban las chicas miró a Selphie - Vuelo, ¿a que si? - Rinoa ya se conocía a Selphie como si fuera su hermana - Ya verás como este año te va mejor, además... me he entarado que... bueno ya te lo cuento mas tarde - La mayoría de alumnos de Gryffindor habían bajado ya, Rinoa se fue, junto con Selphie y Clea, a desayunar al gran comedor - buf! Esta lleno - Ron buscaba un sitio libre en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
- Mira, ahí están Rinoa, Selphie y Clea - dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la mano para que la vieran. Harry y los demás se hicieron un hueco y se sentaron cerca - Buenos Dias - dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante en la cara  
  
clea lo miraba sin pestañear, nunca se había fijado en serio en él. Rinoa, mientras tanto miraba al final de la sala, sus ojos se toparon con los del chico rubio que también la estaba buscando con la mirada, rinoa se sonrojó - Rinoa.... ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy colorada - preguntó selphie inocentemente, luego miró donde había estado mirando Rinoa - yo no veo nada  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione también se giraron, solo alcanzaron a ver a Malfoy levantándose de la mesa y salir de la sala - ¿Es por lo que Malfoy te dijo ayer? - Hermione sonreia con una sonrisa de complicidad  
  
- ¿qué te dijo Malfoy?¿Quién es Malfoy? - Selphie se quería enterar  
  
- No me digas que te gusta! - gritó Clea con una cara de asombro  
  
- No no es eso, yo.... - por suerte para Rinoa, los alumnos empezaron a salir del comedor para ir a sus recpectivas clases. Una vez en el gran jardín de Hogwarts empezaron la clase. Selphie tembló cuando la profesora ordenó que se subieran a las escobas. Rinoa subió tan ágilmente como lo hizo Harry, Clea, Hermione y Ron después de un par de intentos lo consiguieron.  
  
Selphie consiguió levantar su escoba, pero en cuanto respiró de satisfacción la escoba pareció cobrar vida propia, para colmo de males, un chico se interpuso en el camino de Selphie, haciendo que esta se lo llevara. Selphie y el joven volaban sin control con dirección al suelo, entonces el chico tomó el control de la escoba, y descendió suavemente - deberias tener mas cuidado con la escoba - dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, mientras se alejaba un poco a hablar con unos chicos Selphie no montó mas, después de la clase la señora Hooch llamó a Selphie - querida, esto no puede continuar así, no puedes estar en 5º y no saber montar en escoba - Selphie bajó la cabeza - Por eso he decidido ponerte un profesor particular - Selphie subió la cabeza estrañada - Será un exalumno del colegio, Oliver, Puedes venir un momento! - el chico se despidió y se hacercó a Selphie y a la Sr Hooch - Selphie, te presento a Oliver Wood, tu profesor  
  
- ¿esta es la alumna que me toca? Va a ser difícil - bromeó mientras se sacudia el pelo - ¿cómo te llamas? La señora Hooch contestó por ella - Selphie Dinch Timitt - Selphie estaba callada, cosa poco habitual en ella. Oliver tenia unos 18 años, pero se mantenia tan joven como cuando era estudiante 


End file.
